kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
No Russian Loyalist (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Take over the Kremlin *Characters: Dimitri Khrushchev, Ultranationalists, and Russian Riot Control *Vehicles Used: BTR-80, and Russian Assault Helicopter *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: No Russian Loyalist *Date/Time: January 07, 2948, 11:45:24 am and counting *Place: Moscow, Russia *Character: Unnamed Ultranationalist *Division: Ultranationalist Party Opening Scene The satellite downloads the newsfeed of war in the Russia, showing news feeds of the Ultranationalists. Male News Reporter: War has been brought to the shores of the Russian Federation. Female News Reporter: Troops are already stretched to . . . scattered all over the world . . . Newsroll: DOWNLOADING. ULTRANATIONALISTS ARE GATHERING WEAPONS - ULTRANATIONALISTS MOVE INTO RED SQUARE PART OF MOSCOW - KHRUSHCHEV MAKES SPEECH ABOUT ULTRANATIONALIST UPRISING. The screen then turns to static, then switches to the Ultranationalist Flag. Camera them zooms out slowly, and then shows Dimitri Khrushchev smoking a Russian cigar. A Ultranationalist soldier then walks in. Ultranationalist soldier 1: Sir, what are we suppose to do? Dimitri Khrushchev: What Gorbachov couldn't do. For one to two years I have been waiting for this day, and now...we will burn Sangheilios to the ground. Khrushchev smokes his cigar. Ultranationalist soldier 1: And what about Russia? Khrushchev then gets up from his seat and walks toward the Ultranationalist soldier 1 and puts out the head of his cigar by putting it on his face. The Ultranationalist soldier 1 cry's in agony. Dimitri Khrushchev: Dont worry...we, will take out the Russian Federation and takeover Sangheilios. The Ultranationalist Soldier 1 still cry's in agony. Dimitri Khrushchev: Ultranationalists, show no mercy. Dimitri Khrushchev then throws his cigar on the ground. Dimitri Khrushchev: Grab your weapons and ammo. We are taking back this nation. The scene then shows Ultranationalists moving in on the Kremlin, with a striker and two Russian Helicopters. Dimitri Khrushchev: We are here for one Russian, and one Russian only. Kill him, and take over the Kremlin! Moscow deserves better! The soldiers then rush in on the kremlin. Gameplay They slowly walk out into the Red Square where the Kremlin is located, all of the Ultranationalists open fire on the Russian Riot Control, although the player may abstain. Dimitri Khrushchev: The loyalists must die!...Push forward...Crush all who stand in our way! BTR-80 driver (Loudspeaker): Для всех вас, кто хотел бы остаться живым!...Пребывание в ваш дом, мы начнем эвакуации как можно скорее!...Как и для наших солдат...Хрущев требует нового правительства для России... он считает, что Российская Федерация является слишком слабым, и новое правительство должно быть в порядок! Для тех из вас, кто не эвакуировать! Вам будут убиты! Russian Riot Control: Российская Федерация будет жить долго! Ультранационалистов пытаются манипулировать вам всем! Dimitri Khrushchev Interrupts him. Dimitri Khrushchev: Заткнись! Убиваете их всех! Пересдать Кремль! Halfway through the level, several Russian Riot Control teams arrive in armored trucks. The M203 can be used to make short work of any Riot Shield users. Flanking them is also an effective tactic, as they will often focus on the other gunmen. They advance to the kremlin palace. And gun down more Russian Riot Control before they can use their incendary grenades. A rocket takes out a Russian Assault Helicopter (''Ultranationalist).'' Russian Riot Control: Фальцевальный вниз! Dimitri Khrushchev: Make short work of them, Chopper 2! The Russian Assault Helicopter #2 (''Ultranationalist) takes out the Russian Riot Control, destroys the armored trucks, and fires rockets onto the front entrance of the kremlin, blowing a hole to make them advance in.'' Dimitri Khrushchev: Forward! Ultranationalist Soldier 2: Push through! They push through soviet soldiers and loose some soliders along the way. This is a easy way to die if you dont take cover. On entering this building, the Ultranationalists are faced with heavy resistance. After clearing out the room, the squad comes before the door leading to the President of Russia's room. Dimitri Khrushchev: Hold your fire. The President of Russia the gets up from his chair in a hurry. President of Russia: [Shocked] What is the meaning of this? Ultranationalist Soldier 5: Ну, шевелитесь! We sent a strong message with this attack, Khrushchev. Dimitri Khrushchev: We are taking over...that is the message...the heart of Russia dont have time for your insolence. Dimitri Khrushchev then pulls out his desert eagle and quickly shoots him in the head. Ending scene Dimitri Khrushchev: Ah, Russia is right where it belongs...[Laughs] The Ultranationalists then grabs the President of Russia and stand him up and take him away. The phone then rings. Dimitri Khrushchev answers it. Vincent Mancini (On Phone): Let me tell ya something you bitch! Dimitri Khrushchev: [Interrupts him] Do you know who your talking to? Vincent Mancini (On Phone): What! Who is this! Dimitri Khrushchev: Dimitri Khrushchev, Leader of the Ultranationalist Party. Vincent Mancini (On Phone): A terrorist group!...Uhh, boss, someone is on the phone! David Capone then take the phone from Vincent. David Capone (On Phone): So...your the terrorist group? Dimitri Khrushchev: Your wasting my time... David Capone (On Phone): Wait! Dimitri Khrushchev: What could you possibly want from us! David Capone (On Phone): We know you are performing a genicide somewhere in the Universe...we want in. So, you help us get two people, one is known as Commander Steve Ramirez, and the other goes by the name of Xel Vaxum. We need you and your allies to get them for us and in return we offer you big money. Dimitri Khrushchev: Hmm, money that we could burn, sounds interesting. David Capone (On Phone): Come to the conferenece in Chicago. We'll talk more about the plan. Call you allies and invite them over to. David Capone hangs up the phone. Dimitri Khrushchev sits back in his chair and relaxes. The scene then fades out. Category:Levels